MCABADSS part2 Avatar Rising
by ApolloIV
Summary: Raven sees a dream with a huanting message. Can a new race of people make this dream like world make any more sense? R&R. No flames on grammar
1. The last straw

Sir-dik-dik has to go over a few things so read the next paragraph for more. Disclaimer, I don't own fable at all, and you don't but if do tell me and send me some money or a copy of Jade Empires and I will bow down to you.

Okay I will be going back to some of the old chapters to make this make more accessible to new readers that can't except the beginning chapters for what they are. I will re do the prologue and the first two chapters after that it got better. I also need to mention that the Raider's code is the Sith code and I apparently forgot to tell you before and I want to apologize to anybody that I tried to pull one over you. So here is the tenth chapter like it or not, Guarding Secrets of Silent Earth. Yes I know that it is the name of Coheed and Cambria's first album but it's all that I could think of that makes some logic.

The town of Oakvale was one of the few towns untouched by the recent call back of the Hero's and the overthrow of the government by the bandits. It was a sight that many had not seen in years in other places of Albion but Oakvale stayed in peace, until now. A young boy walked into town wearing his full plate armor covered in his family's symboles and signs. It was Claudio from the demon slaying tribe that gained great respect from all and was regarded as a hero. This wasn't him but Alex using his body as a puppet to find the earth element and to see if Raven was really and opponent or just a kid that got a lucky break against Vladimar. It was disturbing that he managed to kill a man twice as strong as Raven and maybe twice the warrior. It had to be the sword; his father was the first person to open the tomb of the Aeons and to retrieve the sword. It was to him to rule the sword but then a great friendship was betrayed. Jack of Blades became jealous of the power, Raven's father's best friend at the time, and killed him for it. The power warped Jack's mind became to hunger the true power of the blade and you know the rest of the tale. Now it was the real guardians to make sure the blade was never revealed to the world again by any means necessary. The first step to making sure that the blade was safe would be to dispose of the best that was becoming of Raven. He would make sure Raven would pay for these transgressions against the royal family. Alex tried to make things simpler by making it illegal to use magic or brandish weapons in any towns. It did just the opposite by making it harder to get anybody back and forth from towns and then he decided to but portals outside places and towns. The first had been under the statue in the jail courtyard and the next one he would go to would be in a lighthouse. It was his own plans seemed to get him every time this time he decided to just kill all who opposed him. The boy was outfitted to the max with concealed weapons and his world renowned hook swords. He withdrew five concealed shurikens connected to invisible string that would come in handy.

"Look everybody it's the legendary demon slayer Claudio!" A man carrying a package walked by but then was the first victim to Alex's puppet's bloodthirsty rage. Claudio turned and threw one of the blades through the crate and into the man's stomach and pulled it back out. The man fell over dead and Claudio withdrew the blades and hid them back into his holster. Eight people, five men two women and a child, went over to see what happened. Claudio turned around and threw a hand full of throwing stars and killed them all. Blood now painted the ground as guards began to question Claudio and all he did was return with a colorless stare and pulled out his hook swords. He severed one guard in half from the waste down and decapitated another. Blood squirted from the lifeless bodies. Blood poured out and the people began to scatter as the realization of what was happening fell upon them like the sky was falling. Claudio now had the attention of the guards and was ambushed. He casted force push and killed everyone around him. He ran out of the large crater and casted a power only Alex knew but being a puppet he was able to do that move. He waved his hook swords in front of him and white flashes danced across the landscape and when it made contact it would kill whatever it touched. Soon the whole town lay in runes and no one was left to resist him. He stood over the town like a dark shadow casting a sign of doom as he waited at the lighthouse ready to kill Raven.

Raven woke up in he cave smoke pouring from the cave as Ren's Hell fire devoured the cave. The broken sword was useless if he came across him again. He used force push to see if anything would happen but nothing even budged. He had one last idea but it was a risky one, he would try to slow down time to catch opening to jump through. It was a stupid plan that actually worked. There was an opening in the flames in every real second that he was able to manipulate so he had ample time to jump. He repeated this until he reached the end of the cave. There was the portal and he phased through again finding that he was back in jail where the whole Astero gang was outside taking a jog when they found him.

"Well look here, it's our old buddy Raven, where have you been?" One man that he realized was the leader grabbed him and lifted him up. Raven casted rock solid and took the beating from the leader without flinching and the kicked him in the neck shattering it. The other one he spun around and kneaded him in the back breaking his spine. He then felt a strange feeling like something he really cared about was gone. Could it be that Oakvale was under attacked his birthplace. He punched the wall breaking the wall and he dashed out to his village where he found it destroyed. Tears of rage filled his eyes as he looked around for anybody that might be responsible and saw the boy the lighthouse. It was time for revenge.

The end of chapter1o did you like it? I feel that this chapter was rushed and the only reason this got up so soon was that I felt that chapter nine had to have some closer. So there you go, closer and more opened ends. I promise that the next chapter will not be called Three Cheers for sweet revenge so just bear with me until next week.


	2. Breaking

Time for me to get back to writing so expect some more stuff over the weekend. It was true that I was in an accident and some other stuff postponed my stuff so stop complaining and enjoy the writing to my new Ipod, which I love. Now for the new chapter and remember if you read the last chapter and saying "chapter 10?" you apparently didn't listen to the review for the first chapter so go dig that up if you're curious! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER TO THE TUNE OF BYOB!

**Chapter2, Breaking **

Raven leapt to the beach looking at the boy. It looked like he was dead, his eyes had no color and his skin was pale. Rave didn't care at that point, he wanted revenge.

"So do you like my puppet?" That wasn't the boy's voice but Ren's.

"I swear to Avo that you will die for what you have done. This will not go unnoticed you know." Raven's mind started to kick in as he realized that he would have support.

"So this is what you believe? Pathetic." Claudio mouthed out the words of his master. Claudio took out one of his two chain blades and rapped it around Raven's neck. "This would be true but they will never here from you." The boy pulled Raven towards him but Raven just ripped the chains. The steel broke and Raven took advantage of the open spot and landed an upper cut to his jaw. The boy took off and landed on his back in the ocean. He took out his blade and realized that it was useless against his armor if it was broken.

"Damn, I thought this would be harder." Claudio hadn't resurfaced for two minutes and probably had died from lack air and water in his lungs. Raven turned his back to the ocean and he arose. The sea parted from the force push he canted and a fire that was wrapped around his fist. The blow was a violent hit to the stomach that sent him into one of the many sand dunes.

"I'm sorry if I hit to hard, killing all of these villagers makes me want a little more from my killing." Claudio's master spoke.

"I'll make sure you'll choke on those words." Raven raised his body from the sand dunes. He rushed Claudio and added will to a blow to the jaw that sent him into the lighthouse. Raven noticed the end of the chain blade that was lying in the sand. He picked it up and ran to Claudio's body and started to hack at his flesh. Blood poured from his wounds but at a final decapitation blow Claudio grabbed Raven's hand and slammed him into the ground and took the blade. There was no way that a normal person could take all of that no matter how strong. The demon hunter began to push down with the blade but Raven was able kick the blade out of his hands. They both back-flipped to opposite ends of the beach. He took a few ninja stars and threw them at Raven. Raven used his earth element move and the stars just bounced off him. Claudio had one more star and put will into it. The blade cut into the tough flesh of Raven's arm and Raven was furious. He took the blade from his arm and threw into his chest. Claudio fell backwards into the sand it was now covered in blood and broken fragments. Raven collected the rest of the fragments and began to toss them back at Claudio. He was now filled with throwing stars but still got up and took one out a time. He began to heal himself with what seemed to be endless supply of will. Raven was becoming tired and he had to end it soon. Raven took out his sword and tried to impale Claudio but missed. Claudio grabbed Raven by the neck and threw him on the docks. He then casted paralyzes which bound him to the hard wooden boardwalk.

"You came just in time to watch me destroy the village and that house over there must be yours." Ren chuckled as he casted inferno to the house, which would slowly catch the rest of the town in flames. The town became a one way trip to hell if you couldn't get out of there quickly. Raven sat there in shock, as the last relic of something he deeply cared about was gone. After a few seconds blind furry engulfed him as he broke the spell and landed an uppercut that sent Claudio fifty some feet in the air. Raven leapt to the tip of his ascension and he double handed him down into the beaches warm sand. A considerable amount of water landed in the crater that the body created.

"Gods above grant the power of lightning!" A desperate cry for help that was answered when he was struck by a large strand of lighting. He gathered the energy into a major attack that he directed to the water. A normal body would have exploded but Claudio was still alive. He landed on the ground with a look of satisfaction and planed to finish the job with his sword through Claudio's stomach. He walked over to the body but something was different. There was a body probably just from the electrocution but who knows? He took out the ridged blade and did a downward motion but a pair of hands caught the blade.

"Who…where…who are you?" The real Claudio spoke but Raven was still in a mad rage forcing his way downward. The blade connected to his heart and instantly killed the real Claudio. He seethed his sword back into place and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?" The puppet was back and Raven's fury reached a new level. "You proved that you really the second coming of your father but all this will be a waste if a simple puppet can kill you." Ren's voice was one of confidence and ease.

"You dirty son of A BITCH!" Ravens casted freeze and froze Claudio in his spot. He landed an extra powerful blow to the ice figure and shattered the body to shards.

Raven walked out of the burning woods into darkwood looking for the Raider's camp. They would be pleased with what he had found out. He had more questions as the story of his father was revealed to hi. The sword was something of a monument of his father but it still made no sense. "Second Coming" he was labeled this a few times but it was weird, he was never anything to anyone until a week before the tournament. He neared the entrance when he was asked the password and of course no one told Raven if their had been a new password.

"It's Raven." He responded to the man and the gates opened. He made his way down the warm lit hallways with applaud from the students that apparently knew of his deeds. After a few walls of a library he came to the leader's chamber. He sent three quick knocks to the door and it opened.

"Oh I see that my star pupil has returned so what news do you bring?"

"I bring quiet a lot to tell you the truth." Raven held out the earth element in his hand.

"So you were able to take the element, very good but from the look from the blood all over your face it looks like you had a few hard times to deal with." The leader rubbed his smooth chin.

"I was able to retrieve the element as you asked but I broke the sword in the process on the Vlad's rough skin." Raven took out his blade in hopes for a positive 'sure I can fix that' response but it didn't come.

"The only way to fix that sword is with the tooth of a dragon. And the only way to find that is to go to the eastern countries and kill one. Trust me though, their demon problem is much worse." The Leader sounded worried. "There has been a recent increase in immigrants from the East and maybe you should find them and learn how to kill these things or they maybe able to fix it easier than you think. They are highly renounced as blacksmiths and a hand-to-hand combat called Kung fu. It should prove valuable against the demons in the east and regular bandits." The leader sat there looking at Raven.

"I met to men at my age claiming to be 'guardians' of the elements, explain why I didn't know about these people. They seem more of a challenge then the other element guards." Raven looked impatiently at the Leader.

"To tell you the truth I have no clue what you are talking about." The Leader responded.

"How come I don't believe you. They said they knew you." Raven playing a hunch he had for a while.

"No…the name draws a blank." The old man began to does off.

"WAKE UP OLD MAN!" Raven shouted at the sleeping master. "So who was the girl you sent to free me?"

"What? We never sent anyone we had no one at the time." The master was concerned.

"By the way what did happen that Stranger had to leave and where is he now?" Raven felt like he missed a major part of the story and it was starting to come back and haunt him.

"We had a minor 'crisis' to speak of with the Hero's Guild wanting to control the school year so we sent out Stranger to go kill off the head of the school." The leader was happy with his domination.

"You mean the chick? How low can you sink and can you tell me anything about my father?" Raven looked at the Master with a spark in his eyes.

"Wow, what an abrupt transition, but no. It will be revealed in all good time." The master then fell asleep.

"How come that seems to be all the answers to everything important. Time, maybe it does play a role I my future?" Ah whatever this plays out to be I'll be ready." Raven thought to himself as he excited the academy. Three bandits were killing a trader for his products.

"Help me young man please!" The trader was then decapitated and Raven walked over to the body.

"So what are yhea' goin' to do?" A badly scarred bandit looked up to Raven.

"Simple, I will kill you all, take all of your stuff, and post your heads in my house in Bowerstone for head ornaments." Raven didn't even break a smile

"I'd like to see you try." Then eighteen more bandits popped out of the bushed and rushed Raven.

Raven used force push to clear out the group into smaller pair. The first to he broke their necks with two good punches. Then he was grabbed from behind and pinned down before him his life was going to be ended by bandits but a saving grace came from no where to save. Like a lightning strike the man fell over with a broken spine. There was a tall boy about seventeen killing the bandits with his hands in a claw position. He killed all of four bandits and the end was fantastic. The first he went to was so scared that he fell over. The boy raised his hand and impaled it through the guy's chest taking his heart with him. He dropped the organ and came to the second guy, the leader of the group that had twin axes. He took out his own short sword stuck it in his chest, then cut his waste. The man fell to his knees and his body split into two. The other two were frozen and then he used his blade to hack the other two people into three places.

"So, you're my guardian angle?"

End of chapter2.

So did you guys like it. Thanks to the Master of all things beef to Lotordude, Alice as always and God for making blood Rayne2, the one game where I get most of my combat gore from so thank the big man and heavy metal for this chapter. Next chapter will be, dare I say it, nothing but talking! So go out and write more good stuff for fable and to masterbeef just to let you know, I was in a car wreck so I was hospitalized for a while so eh that's why I haven't been able to update, not a fin' comma. Last time I let my friends review for me. Oh yes YVG tomorrow! Only true fans of SDD know what that is, check my profile.


	3. Death bringger

Don't know what it is but this has really got me writing. This chapter will be not as violent as the previous chapters so don't complain I got to write some story board don't I? Well if I don't here is some other stuff. Disclaimer, I don't own fable or this is what it would have been with a deeper fighting system.

Chapter3, Death-bringger

Raven looked up at the young martial artist as he wiped the blood from his hand onto his orange outer shirt that had eastern writing on the front. Raven took the time to make sure the man was not out to kill Raven.

"So you are my guardian angle." Raven was ready to fight but the monk held an open hand, which meant he did not want to fight.

"No, it was just luck that you had my sympathy. I could tell by looking at you that you have no training in the way of the open fist." The boy took a fighting position. "I however do wish to have a sprawl with you."

"Sprawl?" Raven took a wild swing at the monk's head and missed. "Shining Fist!" The monk changed stances and punched the ground. A powerful spring of air had knocked Raven a few feet backward before he hit the ground. "Bear Claw." The Monk jumped ready to pounce but Raven did a quick evasive maneuver to dodge the move. He then took his foot to the Monk's chest and flipped him on his back. Raven then took to his feet and landed a blow to his opponent's chest.

"Do you give up now?" Raven smirked at his opponent on the ground.

"That would be wise. You have proven worthy to train in my school. You are a lot stronger than what I had expected." He reiterated.

"What? You want me to train under you. As far as I see it you are under me." Raven looked agitated as the monk smiled.

"You must not know me then, I am Shining Phoenix of the East. But if you wish to be humbled I will be more than happy than to oblige you." Phoenix then went to the fighting style Hidden Fist. His hands were opened like he was going to surrender but his fingers were slightly curved. He then darted in to thin air. Raven could see through this trick as the master was really just jumping off tree trunks. Raven timed the jump when he was coming toward a third tree to his left so he casted force push to knock him into the tree. Raven jumped over to the master and nailed him again in the chest with a strong punch. The Master flipped a few yards back to gain some room. He was holding his chest in pain as he began to cough out more threats.

"So if you can survive I will just show you my techniques." Shining Phoenix spat on the ground.

"Survive what, you look like you will need to survive another hit." Raven charged full steam.

"From my father's Arena name, Silver Phoenix style." Phoenix casted a silver glowing phoenix that wrapped itself around the monk. He stood there for a few seconds and his eyes turned the color of blood. The spirit of his father was joining the fight. A classic fighting style that only masters of will and a strong mind could use. Maybe Shining Phoenix could be a powerful asset to his quest.

"Okay you win I would like to learn the way of the 'opened' fist." Raven put up his hands but the monk just stood there.

"How could I just give up the chance to kill one of the same blood as Death-bringger." The monk came towards Raven but Raven just dodged out of the way.

"Same blood, Death-bringger?" Raven's mind was riddled with questions. The monk was able to grab Raven's leg and tossed him into a tree. Raven was temporally knocked unconscious and the father would waste no time in killing him. His arm gained a silver light in the form of a phoenix wing. He charged the tree were Raven's head was resting. He tried to decapitate Raven but he missed by an inch cutting the tree in two. A warm breeze swept through the area waking up the sleeping beast inside Raven.

"So Malicious you have changed. You don't seem to be as sinister as when you Jack and me worked together. I was right to curse your family and leave you to die." Raven's other self got up and put his hands out and to black orbs formed and electricity jumped back and forth. Three black chains wrapped around the man's arms, and his legs and they all stuck into the ground. "Let me see your chest." Raven walked over to the monk and ripped open his shirt. There was a large D and a cross behind him. "I see that Skorm's mark as ailed you and your family." Raven laughed as he turned his hand green like the technique he used in the tournament and began to draw words across the chest of the monk with his fingers that where now covered with venom.

"Skorm's mark is a horrible spell even scum bags like you are over. Trapping the ghost of my family in the world as you feast on the energy they produce." The monk flinched as the final word was written on him

It shall occur again, the blade will be released one way or another and it will devoir the world in the hands of my off spring. Alister shall die to his touch and Avo will cower at just the mentioning of his name. The rising will bring a new age in this time of uncertainty.

"Now if you don't mind I missed my son's birthday so I think it is only fitting that I give him a load of ass kicking moves. I will make sure he knows it was your son." Raven's father held his hand out and absorbed the memory of the fighting techniques of the 'open hand'. He then made a dark flame and morphed it into a sword and struck the monk across the chest. They both passed out on the spot and Raven had a dream.

Raven walked the halls of an empty Hero's guild. He walked around looking at books then he heard a loud explosion and the door busted down. There was a man masked in red called Jack of Blades and the other was a tall man with large muscles and a large set of Dark armor. He wielded a large broad axe covered in blood. It was odd for being quiet outside they looked like they came back from a war, but then they opened a door to a large chamber.

_So this is the chamber of fate? Impressive I thought it would be a puny little table to worship at. _Jack marveled the room as the man in armor held up what looked like a head and it vanished to a large door. Seven symbols all light up and a portal opened up. They walked towards the portal and Raven ran to catch up. The tall man turned around and took out his axe. He drew back his hand, Raven watched until he realized that he was going to get him. Raven's head was chopped off and flew to the other side of the room and his body was offered to the portal and it turned a dark red.

Fire was near Raven and it woke him up. He was covered in sweat as he looked around and saw the monk. Oh thank Avo, he must have lived, maybe he could help. But now visions of certain fighting styles rushed through his head and it burned into his memory.

"So you are alive, we must have been attacked by bandits during our fight." He happily ate his fish that was roasting on an open fire. Raven hadn't eaten in days so it looked like a good meal to him. "Yes, I do have an extra one." Silver Phoenix handed him an extra fish.

"Thanks, so what are you doing here?" Raven looked down at the cut the monk hand on his chest, one of a blade. That ruled out his suspicion that he did it.

"I'm here to fix what happened in the past. My father's father was in the Great War with Alister during that time he was killed by Death-bringger and was placed under a spell called the Mark of Skrom. I will have to kill a blood relative of death-bringger to free me from this curse." They both sat in silence as Raven thought about what he was told by Silver Phoenix's father told him.

"I'm trying to get to the east to find a dragon's fang to fix my sword." Raven looked at him realizing that he could help him out.

"That would be do able if the river was not blocked off by Omega and all the boats have been destroyed." The monk threw his stick in the ground and got up.

"Omega huh? I've heard of tougher."

The end of chapter three

To masterbeef, no I don't play any of those online anymore but my friend does and I'll get back to that.


	4. Part one, A binary choice

Sirdikdik is finally back with Avatar Rising

Note I'm calling Shining Phoenix to Silver for time sake.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything I do have to say I will copyright the rights to the kingdom of BEEF! So I give it to Masterbeef, you're welcome. This was the originally end of the first part so it will be epic. Three parts and we will be in the second part territory so here it is part one,

Chapter five, Delirium triggers part one, A binary choice.

"Omega is a creature that has destroyed many of my best men, so it may prove to be a problem." The monk ate the remaining fish.

"I'm sure if I had some help I could do it." Raven looked at the monk with a smirk.

"I guess you want me to help?" He got up and grabbed his short sword and put the fire out. They both started to walk towards Bowerstone and took out their swords.

When they arrived to the town a cool breeze blew over but it also brought a sharp feeling of evil.

"You can feel it too." Raven looked at the Monk with a slight glimpse of shock.

"Most definitely, someone is here and they want us dead." The monk was about to draw his sword when a cry rang out.

"Raven! Your alive!" Raven's girlfriend ran into his arms and began to kiss him on the lips.

"I assume you two know each other?" Silver looked at the two with interest.

"Yes, this is my fiancé Erika." He held her in his arms until a man that was totally drunk came staggering out.

"What are you doing with my wench?" He pulled them apart and hit the girl, "I told you never to leave me side!" He spat his words as the beer clouded his head.

"Pick her up now and never come near me again or your head will be a mantel in my house in the north.

"Oh hey look at mister big shot swinging his sword, know what I bet you I can kill you with one hand." The man threw a blow at Raven.

"If that's what you wish." Raven took out his broken sword and drove it through the man's chest.

"Was that necessary?" Silver looked at the bleeding man on one knee. Then Raven casted force push breaking the glass back into his beer.

"No, but that was." Raven picked up Erika and dusted her off. "Are you okay?"

"A few cuts but that's about all." She smiled.

"He'll never touch you again." He embraced her.

"Sorry to break this up but I think he's here." The monk looked as soon as Erika was dragged into a man's hands up on a hill.

"I you want to see here live both of you follow me." Raven instantly recognized the demon's voice, it was Alex's voice coming from an adult demon hunter. To be precise it was Claudio's father.

"Ready?" Raven looked over to Silver as they both dashed towards the man. His long black hair was the last thing they saw as he jumped into a red portal. Both Raven and Silver jumped into a portal and fell into a large black pit with an ominous red glow around of the cave walls. They looked around for the man and there he was holding the girl's neck to one of his hook swords.

"So Raven, you are becoming quiet the problem. If you just give the earth element I'll leave you and the girl alone for the rest of your life." Alex gave them a binary choice. Raven had the advantage two against one so he took bets that he could kill him.

"Anything important I need to know before I slice off every ligament on you?" Raven looked at the hunter with his broken sword in one hand.

"I guess I could tell you how to get out of here." The portal then vanished into thin air. "The only way it will open is both of you die, or I die and you figure out my little puzzle." He smirked as he pulled out a large broadsword. "Now which one of you would like to die first?"

"Silver, stay back here, I have score to settle." Raven dashed towards the large man as he launched the blade at Raven. He ducked out of the way as the tip of the blade cut the left check of his face. Blood dripped of the tip of his blade as Raven charged at him again and tried to drive the blade completely through his stomach. The sword just deflected off of his armor leaving Raven vulnerable for an attack. The demon hunter grabbed Raven's arm and flung him into the back of the cave. Alex's puppet put out his hand and strapped Raven to the wall with magical chains.

"I do believe that your head would make a nice finishing piece in your house Raven. He tried to move as the large demon hunter charged him put Raven couldn't move. Before Claudio's father got to kill Raven there was a burst of light that knocked the blade out of the man's hands.

"Who the hell do you think you are. I could break you in half." The hunter then shot a blast of energy out towards Silver but He redirected it as holy energy at the hunter and it blasted the man in the chest shattering his armor. "You will pay for that with your life!" The hunter then charged the monk and the monk unloaded an entire fighting style into his chest. The monk's Serpent Hands style landed an astounding amount of blows on the man's face and chest. He then landed a long back flip kick to his jaw. The loud Crack! echoed through the cave as his neck broke.

"I didn't want to kill him Avo but he left me no choice." Silver prayed to his God. He undid Raven's chains.

"Look out!" Raven tried to alert Silver about Alex's ability to control people after they are already dead. The hunter grabbed him by the neck and began to choke Silver. Silver brought his elbow to Claudio senior's nose making him lose his grip on Silver's neck.

"Raven I'm about to show you why I cover my right arm. Get behind me now!" He tool off the cloth around his right arm exposing it releasing its ghost white glow. "Soul Stealer!" The room shook as his hand began to make things shrivel by draining the natural life force they gave out. Slowly a white substance leaked from the demon hunter's mouth and into silver's hand. The man then fell over lifeless. They then went over to the body to make sure he was dead.

"Do you have a sword on you?" Raven asked Silver.

"Yes, here it is." Silver fumbled with it as he let Raven hold it. Raven looked at the sword a second and then hacked off the demon hunter's head. They both looked at each other silent as to what the other one was going to say. It was a choice they had taken together. They both knew that their destiny was now linked together. They both would follow each other through their journey, or until Raven killed him or the other way around. Erika then fell from the roof to the ground.

"Oh, I landed flat on my ass." She got up laughing then she saw the worst sight of her life, the floor had vanished except for a little strip she was on and the little island.

"You didn't think I wouldn't kill one of you did you?" Alex's voice echoed through the cave as he sat on the roof. "Know you have to chose which one of them survives the lava pit. They both can't jump it because the other will have no foundation to stand on. So which one little girl?" She looked at both of them with tears in her eyes. She thought about for a second and she picked,

I'll take the monk.

End of part one.

Excited even a little bit? I hope you will bear with me for these three, maybe two parts. I hope that I'm making more progression in the story telling.

Masterbeef, Dude the Samurai show on adult swim is really cool.

Alice the Raven, Thanks for the Onderon and thanks sticking it through with me. I hope I've come along way from EX23 black.

!Seda, thanks for being a fan, your story rocks too.

Lotordude, I hope that we get to the Raven part in your story soon.


	5. Part two, Family Reunion

A Sir-dik-dik production,

It's fun to be a company kids

Join me in your long walk on a short pier.

Okay people it is me again and I do believe that last chapter was the most successful so I think this one will hold your attention for a little bit. This is so far my favorite chapter cause it shows off Raven's bad ass dark side. I will address all of the reviewers at the end of the chapter but please do me a favor, read Some What Twisted Takes on Soul Calibur2 Strikes back. Disclaimer, I don't own anything at all.

Chapter5, Delirium Triggers, part two A Family reunion.

"Me?" Silver looked shocked as the girl turned away and put here head against the wall.

"Go on girl pick one, are you sure that he is the one you want?" Ren provoked her into picking the monk.

"Wait, you go on I have a plan." Raven looked at Ren as he made the rock he was sitting on fall. Ren fell into the lava. Silver looked at Raven with a look of dread as he made the jump. His body leaped across the lava as the rock shook violently and began to sink into the ground. Raven then used the Earth Element to steady and rise the rock as he made his jump across the ridge. Raven's hands grabbed onto the edge as he pulled himself up to the top of the gravel as the portal opened.

"You go on Silver, I have something to do first." Raven commanded Silver as he jumped into the portal and made it back to Bowerstone. "You BITCH!" He grabbed Erica by the throat. This wasn't Raven it was once again Raven's father. "You dare that monk over my CHILD!" He then threw the girl into the lava. She screamed in pain as she was turned into vapor in the lava. Raven's father left and Raven returned having a feeling what he did. What the hell was that? He thought to himself. It was like he was having a dream but the voice he was hearing was his father's. The Raiders weren't telling him something and now it was time to find out. He was about to walk towards the portal when it struck him that Ren had the Fire Element. How was he going to find him and get him out of there? He rather find out about what just happened more then these elements. He walked into the portal when a fiery blade narrowly missed Raven's neck. The blade was Ren's katana and that meant he was alive. Ren emerged out of the lava looking as though nothing had happened.

"I really do despise you Raven, just give up, or I can make this a painful death." The katana flew back to his hand as Raven drew the broken blade. "You still haven't fixed this thing, throw it here." Ren just made the sword come to him and gave it a temporary fix. "This should hold it until a real blacksmith can fix it." Ren then threw the blade back at him; he then withdrew his blade for a duel. The two met in the middle of gravel pill and began to throw vicious blows at each other. Raven quickly got use to his blade as two blades made contact. Ren threw two vicious downward blows as Raven blocked but shuttered at the blows. Raven then started his own offensive combo as he took to sideways swipes both catching Ren off balance. Ren then fell on his knees about to die. Not of the blade hits but of something else. Ren then made a giant leap backward as Raven tried a decapitating blow but missed. Ren then charged Raven making them both fly backwards. Raven had one hope and that was to try a spell he has never used before, slow time. He concentrated all his will into a spell as he recited a chant and time began to slow around him. Raven looked around as Ren was caught in his spell. Raven put out his foot and tossed Ren over his head into the lava pit.

"Bye!" Raven jumped into the portal and left Ren in the lava room. Raven jumped out of the portal and there was Silver…hitting on a girl.

"Why hello, where are you from. You look like you are from an exotic land." Silver tried to charm her but all she did was laugh and then slapped him. Raven busted out laughing and Silver came over to him. "Oh man, that always works what happened?" Silver looked shot down.

"Which part? The part where you looked at her breast or the horrible catch phrase." Raven laughed even harder as Silver blushed and got up looking serious, "What was that?" A loud scream in the distant forest rang out. They both ran after the scream of what ever that was until they found a large tree looking demon with two eye and deadly vines for arms.

"Careful, those arms are extremely poisonous, could kill you in a matter of seconds." Silver took out his blade and charged the thing from behind. He drove the blade into the thing's back making dark purple blood spray everywhere. Silver jumped away from the demon now knowing he was here it would try to kill him. The thing's vines lashed out but only caught the end of Raven's blade. More dark blood dripped from his arms as Raven ran up its back and cut it in half. The thing was now dead and the trader it was attacking now was shaking in fear from the attack.

"Hel…hello my name is Sid and I draw tattoos, could I interest you in something?" He now regained his composer.

"Yes, I would like it if you gave me a 'Somrue' on my face and 'The eyes of Skorm' on my back. The tattoo on his face was highly associated with the old Kingdom and was a mark of great unbalance in life. The eyes of Skorm is a picture of a believed legend that those who poses the eyes of Skorm will see through deception and avoid death like Skorm. Raven felt different now that he had these tattoos; although he was never really into legend he began to question himself. They both started to the bar at Bowerstone South when they saw something quite disturbing.

"Please sir, one more and I swear I will kill that thing." A large drunken warrior sat in the bar. He was extremely muscular and carried a battleaxe. His long beard and brown eyes matched well as his skin tone was very light.

"So stranger why are you here?" The bar keep asked the man as he gave him another beer and got the five gold he was owed. He began to throw up as people in the bar moaned and complained.

"I came here looking for my nephew. Me and the rest of the family was fooled to allow…" He caught himself spilling all he knew about what had happened to his nephew, Raven. The bar screamed as a bunch of Skorm's followers came in looking to cleanse the place.

"Give up now we will let Skorm hold you in his lowest rank instead of just devouring your souls." The first one to enter the bar laughed. The tall man just walked over to him and belched in his face.

"You got and go rune a perfectly good time, I mean come on!" The man shouted drunk.

"Kill him!" The man shouted.

"Oh is that how you want to play?" The man took out the battle-axe with one hand beer in another and swung it cutting the follower in half. His corps span about bleeding all over the place. Now the other remaining followers charged after. The man lunged the axe into the follower's head and then kicked him off the axe his blood all over it. Two of the followers cornered him so he put the beer away and took the axe by two hands and spun it around cutting their heads off. Their leader came in and looked at the man. He was almost seven-foot and probably had more muscle then he had weapons the guy was loaded with bows, blades and axes. He withdrew two large broadswords and began to swing them like toys.

"Oh boy this isn't good, I have an idea." He giggled as he took out the beer and drank it all and kept it in his mouth. The leader looked shocked as he put one finger up and made fire come to it. He than spat all of the beer out and ignited it with the fire. The fire consumed the leader as he fell over screaming running everywhere but the fire just burned him into a crisp. He looked around as the entire bar applauded and he saw someone very familiar, Raven.

"Short stuff It's really YOU!" He ran up to Raven and hugged him.

"Uh, do I know you?" Raven asked.

"Of course you do, I'm your uncle!"

End of chapter5

Alice The Raven, Thanks for the support, you rock!

Masterbeef, so you are alive huh? I know the pain of MMORPGS.

Seda, everyone please go read this kids story while you Seda need to go read Some What Twisted Takes on Soul Calibur2 Strikes back, That is a command solider.

Mark20, It is getting a little odd but still read, PLEASE.

Until next time here is a hint of the next chapter,

Delirium Triggers, part three the finale, The Exile.


	6. Part three, The Exile

Disclaimer I don't own anything Fable related. I suggest listening to something sad or the Crowing or Al the killer by Coheed and Cambria cause it is a good mood setter. I actually want to try to make this a sad chapter and it has nothing to do with Raven. It has to do with a young child called Van Morin that belongs to a farming family, no relationship to the 'character' in fable. So here it is the original ending to the first part,

Chapter six, Delirium Triggers, part three, The Exile, The backhand of forever.

Van sat in a bundle of hay as if it were any other day after a hard day at farming. He was about five foot seven and had an odd color of hair, blue. It was a baby blue that he commonly tried to hide from people because he was an outcast. What made matters worse was the fact that he had a special ability to communicate with the dead. He wasn't a big fan of this ability but it did make him feel good that he could do something that other people couldn't. Although other people labeled him as a 'demon' or 'Lucifer' because of his power. He didn't havemany friends so he mostly stayed alone in the graveyards with his spirit friends. Tomorrow he was going to be fifteen and would be out alone at the graveyard with his spirit friends. They would make him feel better. His parents also weren't crazy over the whole fact that he did have this power. They usually to busy to celebrate his birthday and would let him have the day off because they weren't able to afford anything else. But tomorrow would be different…

Van woke up that morning and put on his village outfit with a white top and brown shorts. He combed his long blue hair back as he walked out his mom kissed him happy birthday and his father had a present, it was a blade. It wasn't a high-class blade but it was made from steel and it would be enough to defend him. He took it and hugged his dad.

"I trust you with this blade soon do you promise to be careful with it okay?" His father chuckled as he handed his son the blade. Van lifted the blade with ease; most of the garden tools he works with are heavier. He walked out the door and started down his path and felt something odd in the air. It felt like something was going to happen although he always was paranoid on his birthday, excitement he thought. He ran down the path he usually runs and cut down any tree in his way. He felt the wind flow his blade as he made connection with a tree and it split. He really surprised himself as he cut down tree after tree with single slashes. As neared the entrance he heard something move that wasn't animal. Only he walked out here on week-days to visit the dead. He heard an odd laugh and held his blade close to him. He opened the gate to have his hand shocked with will and his sword to fly out of his hands. A man grabbed his arms and locked them behind his head. He then kicked Van in the knee making him fall.

"Easy Jack, don't need to hurt the boy yet." Said a tall bald man in a red spell caster's robe. Van tried to fight back but he couldn't the blow was too much for him.

"This one should be worth alot right?" A rugged hunched over bandit asked. His lazy eye gave him an extra creepy feature. They carried him to a log cabin where he was strapped down to a chair and interrogated with simple questions.

"Are you Van Morin?" The man in the red robe asked him with a smile. Van just looked at him with resentment. "So you're not talking eh?" The man looked at him and shocked him again with his magic.

"Yes." The words forced from the boy.

"Is it also true that you do indeed talk to ghost?" The man held his hand out as a threat.

"Yes." He replied his eyes at the floor.

"Okay that is all I need to know." The man then went in the other room with the bandit. They began to talk and Van listened in.

How much should we hold him for?

As much as you think you can get.

Maybe a thousand?

Maybe two?

That sounds bout' reasonable for a young boy with his talent.

Both men walked out of the room. Now the bandit had a knife in his hands that he used to cut the boy's ropes and held to his neck as they walked into town. The got to center of the town and began started the bid for the boy's life.

"Now how many of you would like to see this poor boy lose his life at the humble age of fifteen?" The man asked with a grin that Van would remember for the rest of his life. People in the town began to mumble and talk about the situation. "If anyone thinks about being a hero you and the child will die. Well let's start with a two thousand. Any buyers." The villagers were poor here and did not have that kind of gold. They then started to boo at the boy and commanded for his death. "You call this boy the demon but you want his death? You are the demons. I do wish for this boy to live. I will make an exception." The man walked the boy back to his house and stopped in front of it.

"Is there where you live?" The man in the robe asked Van. He shook his head and the man ribbed out a patch of Van's hair. He winced at the pain but regained his composer but when he saw that he was taking his blade he began to panic.

The man in the robe walked into Van's house to find the family to sleeping. The farm work must have tired them out. He walked slowly up the stairs checking each room for the parents and then he found it in the last room. He took Van's blade and cut the father in half. His blood soaked his coat as his wife woke up.

"Honey are you okay?" She asked hugging him but felt the warm fluid from his stomach on her hands. She quickly looked up to find the bloody blade to her face.

"Scream." He commanded and that's what she did. Her bone-chilling scream echoed throughout the house and into town. He then cut off her limbs one at a time. He then but the boy's blue hair on the bed to frame him. He then casually walked out of the house and handed the boy the blade. He then knocked the boy down and vanished. A villager walked to his house curious what was going.

"What the hell happened kid?" The man asked but Van couldn't find the words to say anything about what happened. So the man walked into the house and looked around. He went to the parent's room to find them mutilated and killed. He then took out his clever that he kept with him and looked around then he found blue hair on the mother's corpse that suggested that he was the culprit. But how he didn't have a sword. He walked outside to find the boy holding the bloody blade.

"You did it!" He shouted. He began to run to the village but in a panicked state he cut the man's legs off. Van realized what he did and began to drag the man towards a pound but some village people saw him and reported it to them.

Van dumped the corpse in the pound and ran over to a log to sit on. He just killed his first person, most certainly not his last. He rested for one hour and felt a rock hit his head. He fell over in pain as the spot where the rock hit began to bleed. He got up to see the entire village with pitchforks and torches.

"Van Morin, you are no longer welcome here and we will make sure no other village puts up with you. You have a choice, Exile yourself or hang to death." The Village chief read him his choices. Van shed a tear and walked into the forest, he was now one of the few people to be Exiled. He wasn't very pleased about what happened but now he was with one of his kind. Van needed to stop denying it; he couldn't make it on his own. He has never tried before and he really didn't want to. He ventured deeper into the forest and then ran across a stump that he tripped over a log and sprained his ankle. For once in his life he was going to sleep hungry that night.

The next morning he got up and looked around. It was stormy and raining already. He got up and tried to walk. He failed as he fell over and screamed out in pain. He began to wish for someone to help but all he got was silence. Maybe one of the ghosts could consul him but when he reached for the spirit world his thoughts was directed to something. It was a large powerful and dark spirit; it was coming this way. He got up but fell in awe as he found Skorm. He was dressed in a red robe cover all detail but his outline. He was of monstrous proportions and his energy was amazing.

"Van, I as you probably already know, am Skorm. I have come to help get revenge to the people that have made you an Exile. See you posses an amazing ability that only one in one million in ten thousands of years someone gets. You will and one other person are able to see spirits and through special traps by the Gods. If I help you, of course you will need to repay me but more talk on that later." He then took out to odd weapons; they were two small triangle blades that were about two inches thick and one foot long. They were made from Myrthil and made gave off a blue glow. He handed them to Van.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with these?" He asked.

"I'd like if you didn't take my kingdom in vain. But they are chain blades so they swing out like this. He turned to a large oak wood tree and had one of the blades fly through the air and cut the tree like butter. "When you can do that, you may call me again. I will then have you slaughter the men that have wronged you then I wish for you to take…" He stopped mid sentence "I'll talk more on that later." He then vanished with a letter on the log. "I also have a little house you can live in and take care of yourself. Hunt for food, everything is edible here and if it isn't…well it will make you tougher." Van looked at the small cabin five hundred meters from him.

It looks like once again he is on the Backhand of Forever.

End of chapter6, The Exile.

So there, happy? I will be switching from Raven to the Exile from time from here. Now to the reviewers! BTW please go read, Fable: Resurrection by Seda.

Alice The Raven, Okay I think I got the hang of this writing thing finally. Yes I thought of the plot twist during Episode3!

Masterbeef, beef good, I follow.

Seda, thanks for the Reviews I hope someone reads your story beside me.

Mark2o, READ PLEASE

Knux Rox, your story has no similarities to mine, why do you say this?

Lotrdude, thanks for the reviews, I don't think Sid will happen but I think I can do it.


	7. Blue

It is back and I will try to get to everyone at the end so here is a disclaimer and oh yes this is with Raven and he gets to fight the Water Element Guardian. Disclaimer I don't own anything at ALL! If I did, I don't know you guys would be playing this. Also thanks to Knux Rox cause now I know it is Scabbard and I will use it correctly. I recommend listening to the song Blue by A perfect circle… I wrote this chapter kind of to its tune some lyrics are actually in here to.

Chapter7, Blue.

It is time…

"I'm your nephew?" Raven asked in disbelief. "Well then prove it." Raven thought this was very suspicious and wouldn't take any chances. Silver sat in the corner snickering at the situation, he thought that the man was so drunk that he was confusing Raven with another Raven.

"What's up your ass?" Raven's uncle then pulled out a picture of Raven in his early childhood with the man and a tall boy with no hair and a girl about the same age as Raven. She had short black hair and hazel eyes that shimmered in the photograph. "See I told you, this is you before you joined the academy and left us." He looked at Raven with a look of concern.

"What do you mean 'left you' I was told I had no family." Raven looked at the photograph then something in the back of his mind awakened. Raven hurled and fell over into a ball as memories of the past rushed through his mind. He couldn't make two ends of what was happening as the flashes of past memories but he caught a few. He saw a man about the size of a Boulverine killing another man, A sword connecting with a tree and blood fly afterwards and last thing he saw was his father making someone vanish through some kind of portal. Raven then got up feeling that the man was really his uncle. "Okay uncle…"

"Serge." He replied cheerfully.

"So where do you live?" Silver looked at him looking for a sign as of where he was from.

"The east, I came here looking for you when half of the east started to pile down here. I thought it would be easier to find you when half of my people life down here." He started to laugh at his dumb luck. "Then when I got here, that damn Omega demon blocked the dock and now no one is coming or going anywhere."

"Well what if I told you I was trying to kill that thing." Raven looked at his uncle with a smirk.

"Why would that be." He looked serious.

"Because he holds one of the remaining six elements to open Alister's tomb and allowing me to take possession of the sword of Aeons." He looked at his blade with eager intent about holding the sword of Aeons in his hands.

"Raven has the Raiders recruited you?" His face stone cold.

"Yes." He looked at his uncle with the same seriousness as his uncle.

"Very well although I have to warn you, I do believe that some of your family won't be to pleased to hear of this and will try to kill you."

"Why?" Silver asked trying to sense any danger.

"The few remaining family members of ours have joined the guardians." He then took out his war hammer; "he is here." They turned around to find the water guardian ridding the Omega.

"So Raven, we finally get to meat each other." The Water Guardian had no hair and wore dark platemail and had a Scabbard with a sword hilt.

"So you're the next person I have to kill? Give it up now and I will kill you quickly." Raven took out his sword and charged the man. The guardian flipped off the omega and onto the ground.

"First you have to kill my pet the Omega." It was a tall pig-like monster on two legs. It sported two long horns, its skin was brown and extremely rough; it looked like a simple sword couldn't kill it.

"Raven you go on, me and Silver will take this one." Serge looked Silver and Silver gave serge thumbs up. Silver took out his blade and a scroll.

"By the powers of the Gods I sentence you back to where you belong." White chains wrapped around his arms and legs and began to drag him towards a large portal. It shook and screamed as it broke lose and charged them in a blind furry. Omega grabbed Silver in his hand and began to crush him. "Holy blinding light." A flash of light then caught the monster off guard and Serge jumped onto its back and drove his axe into the skull of the beast. It screamed as blood gushed from the wound but it shook it off and grabbed a large building and hurled it. They both dogged the building but were left vulnerable for its next attack. It took its large hands and slammed both of them into the ground with extreme force. The beast picked Serge into his hands and tried to crush him like he did Silver.

"You don't think I will be killed that easily Eric?" Serge yelled out. Serge began to yell out as an aura covered him and his body became even more ripped then it was before. He ripped the hands straight off the beast with a slight tug. "Now to finish you off." He yelled as he jumped on its shoulders and began to tug at the demon's neck. It screamed in pain as its head was separated from its shoulders and thus ending its life. Serge went back to his normal sat of muscularity as he wiped some of the blood off his face. There was a loud scream and the sound of a blade cutting through wet flesh. A sound Serge was very found of.

Raven looked at Eric with malice intent and a blade to back him up.

"So Raven it has to end this way? What a shame you could have been so powerful with the rest of your family guarding the blade." Eric shook his head with a sorrowful expression on his face but it was too late to change Raven's mind.

"Maybe, but to break my chains I must achieve victory to obtain power and power unleashes me from my bonds." Raven looked at Eric. "Besides what fun is it to have something of such power and not be able to use it."

"You still have no clue do you?" Eric took out his hilt to the blade but no blade was at the end. "The blade is not the true power it is he who uses it." He held the hilt of the saber in front of him and a fountain of water formed into the blade.

"Some magic trick you got there let's see if it packs a punch." Raven took his blade and charged Eric blindly and missed. Eric ran up his back and took his water blade and tried to decapitate Raven but he dogged out of the blade's reach but still took a cut to his cheek. "Maybe I was wrong this sword has some power. Let's see if you know how to use it." Raven this time got to Eric's side and tried a diagonal strike on the guardian but he jumped out of the way and charged Raven. Raven's blade hit against the water but it was like hitting a real blade.

"Raven, you fool, I will end this now." The blade disappeared sending Raven's blade towards the sky as Eric reformed his and sent to Raven's stomach. Raven coughed out some blood as the sword cut his stomach and suddenly sent a sharp pain to his leg. The blade had moved from his stomach to his leg. Raven let out a whelp as he fell over blood dripping down his stomach and his leg.

"Raven I told you it would end this way but now you must suffer to what your own blindness sent you into." Eric had a sorrowful face as he aimed the blade over his stomach and was to drive it in but a large battleaxe came in contact with the blade and knocked it out of his hand. The large axe returned to its owner Surge.

"I won't let you hurt him." Surge's axe was prone to kill someone at some time at the state of anger he was in.

"I see you took out my pet but I must warn you it was only half my power." Eric warned Surge as he charged him. Surge began to spin in a circle with his axe in front of him. The move caught Eric off guard and the blade stuck itself into his stomach. Eric was then swung around in circles by his stomach when he was let go. His body shot up towards the sky as blood seeped from his wound and he landed in the local bar. The glass shattered and the tables broke as Surge came in for the kill. His large lumbering body crashed through the window and found Eric lying on a table looking dead.

"Well that was pretty easy, let's see if he has the water medallion or whatnot." He put his hands over the body checking the body for it. "Hmmm, I guess it isn't on the outside maybe it is in the inside." He took his glove off and was about to put it down his throat when a large burst of beer knocked him out off the bar. Eric's wounds magically healed over and he got back up to fight.

"How much do you like your beer now?" Eric chuckled. "You fool only the one with the blade is capable of killing me. Not some old drunken bard that has more muscles then he does brains." He then got out of the bar and took out his blade.

"Let's see your water put you back together when I cut you in half." Surge was about to use his transformation spell but Eric had a counter spell.

"Tides of water." He shouted and three water symbols wrapped themselves around Surge knocking him down. "That my friend was a will-binding spell. Thus rendering you pretty useless." He took out the blade and was about to kill Surge when a white light hit him with tremendous force. Silver was over by Raven and was currently healing him from sever injuries he had sustained from Eric. Silver began to chant and use ancient magic to heal him instead of a regular cure spell. Another burst of white light and this time a transparent phoenix laid its head on Raven's chest, which was the spell. Raven arose with the Phoenix wrapped around his tight body and a new dent in his armor. The spell healed him from his injuries and gives him a temporary shield.

"Do you not know how to DIE?" Eric got up infuriated after the attack.

"Silver go help my uncle I have to do this on my own." Raven felt a warm breeze blow in as Silver left to help Surge.

"So Raven this is your idea of gaining power. Don't you know that all this will lead you to your death?" Eric took his blade out one last. "Your father is getting stronger this way." But Eric was blindsided when Raven's blade made contact with his leg. Blood dripped down his leg as Raven looked at him with a grin.

"Didn't you learn not to talk so much goddamn." Raven took his blade and drove it into Eric's stomach. He let out a dying breath as he talked one more sentence,

"Raven, may Avo have mercy on your soul, please reconsider this. It will only lead you down the path of darkness and death." He put his hand out. "Heal me Raven and join us." Raven looked at Eric with a smirk.

"In hell I will give my most sincere greetings." Raven then cut off Eric's arm and drove the sword once more into his stomach. Eric rolled over and he coughed out the water element crystal. Raven walked over to Eric's body and picked up the crystal.

"Tow down five more to go." Raven smirked as he and his crew walked out to the shipyard. "So now that we have the shipyard clear would we be able to go the East?" Raven looked at Surge.

"Now we can, but now Raven do you see why I warned you about the guardians. From here on out they will be stronger and not to mention some of them we will not be able to help you fight." Surge looked concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle." Raven looked towards the lowering sun. Something was going to happen and he didn't like it. He knew that his uncle was on to something more than finding him…he had plans of his own.

Alex strolled up the stairs taking off his armor hoping that his punishment wasn't to severe and deadly. He walked into his father's chambers and looked at his father. His orange hair was about shoulder length and had many knots. His large body was a fear just to look at and even more fearful to think about him crushing you. His face covered by a mask for some reason. Now was the time to tell him right after dinner. Alex walked up to the throne and got on one knee. "Father I have some bad news." He trembled.

"What is it now Alex." He roared.

"Eric has also fallen to Raven, maybe we should give him more credit than what we are giving him. He was after all he was my pupil and thus he fights like his master. I think it is time we send one of my star students." He got up and called out for his student, "Yoshiro come out here." His voice echoed throughout the large hall. After a second a medium sized man made out of wood came into the hall. His mask had many faces and he carried a flag on his back.

"Yoshiro is present." He said with his legs crossed.

"The man we are hunting is heading to New Port in the East I would like it if you gave him a warm welcoming present courtesy of me and Ren." He barked in a sour voice.

"Yes master." Yoshiro vanished into thin air as he would await Raven, Surge and Silver.

"Now Alex it is time you learn a secret about your power. The only way for you to be at least near the strength of Raven with a powered blade you would need to have the power of another element. Sense you are not aloud to kill the other two holders I advise you find someone that has another element and would be most surprised if you were to kill him." Torment looked at him.

"You mean you want me to kill my…"Torment cut off Alex before he could finish.

"It is a secret to everyone okay?" He laughed after Alex left trembling. For once in his life Alex was scared.

End of chapter seven Blue.

Now to my loving reviewers, I know it took me awhile to write this one.

ATR, Why thank you and I see sense college you have gotten a lot better.

masterbeef, Yes new story what happened there?

Mark20, Ah yes I am sure you enjoyed this one.

Seda, Keep writing man I am sure it will pick up some steam.

Knux Rux, Ah, read now my picky friend and enjoy.

Lotordude, umm part two please.

To that one new reviewer please read some more I swear I will remember your name next chapter.


	8. restless souls

Some more Fable stuff for you guys and girls eh? Okay you greedy monsters I will slave over a nasty ass keyboard for it. Okay I am going to add a bit of a twist and a new character in this chapter hope you are happy Lotordude…better be took a me like five minutes to think of. This is also dedicated to Pricsilla. Hope you like this also and everyone that reads this. Disclaimer, I don't own anything of fable or anything of that kind okay? Don't sue me I am poor enough as it is. Huge chapter happy?

Chapter8, Sleepless souls.

They all were heading back into Knothole Glade as the three were thinking on what to do about getting to the east.

"So let me get this strait, you have no ship, you have no money, the only way you got here was by threatening the captain of the ship?" Silver asked.

"To put it in simple terms, yes." Serge proudly grinned as he drank some more of his beer.

"One of the most powerful warriors I have ever seen, and has no money. We were better off with the tautest we saw a while back." They all chuckled as they entered the town bar.

"Drinks on me," Revan ordered three beers and they downed them quickly but before Serge was about to do a magic trick with his beer he was picked up from behind by his neck.

"Where did he go?" A man wearing an overly large robe with one arm in it and the other out of the sleeve. His robe was a very old looking about one hundred years before his time…and that is saying a lot considering he looked about fifty. His body was mostly covered up in the red robe and he was wearing dark sunglasses. "You know who I mean." His voice was aged and cold.

"How the hell are you lifting me with one hand? And second of all I have no clue who you are talking about." Serge tried to break lose but he was to powerful.

"The pirate that was here earlier. The one you let go you baboon." He was angry and was about to take it out on Serge then something happened to the bartender. She fell over and spilt the beer on Serge and the mysterious man. He threw down Serge and picked up the waitress, do you know where the man that was in here went?" His sunglasses stared her down as she whimpered.

"Last I saw him he was in the forest area. Some say he was in the grave yard and Headman's hill." She shook as he gently put her down.

"Now for you, you lumbering idiot, I have to kill you for what you saw earlier." He reached behind him and withdrew a ridiculously large blade and tried to drive on Serge's downed body. He rolled out of the way as the blade came crashing down. He walked over to the man and power slammed serge and threw him into the middle of the town. "Sir do you know where the pirate went?" The man was about to kill Serge.

"Was it the time where I broke the beer record here? That must have been the time I broke up that fight. Oh that's why you ran after him." He chuckled as he remembered all the beer he drank that day. "I wasn't sober back then, I don't remember you at all." He tried to talk his way out of this.

"I don't believe you." The man was going to hit him this time as he drew back his blade for another swing. He started the forward strike but another blade stopped the oncoming attack. The man looked into Raven's eyes and took his blade and put it back into his scabbier. "You wouldn't be the young fighter Raven would you?" He asked.

"If I was?" He answered with distrust in his eyes.

"I am Eli; I wish to join your quest for the sword of Aeons." Eli looked at the stunned crew.

"How do you know my name and who sent you to protect me." Raven looked at him with an odd feeling. His energy was different than the rest of the people he was around. It wasn't of evil intent. It was if he wasn't really there more as of an illusion. Although he had heard of powerful warriors being able to mask their power but this was different. "How do I know you are as powerful as you say?" Raven looked at him with his sword out. Before Eli could say anything a very pale man in a pirate custom walked out from over the hill.

"So Eli are you hell bent on sending the spirits back to Dormant while you dance on the graves of my fallen comrades? I think not." He spoke with a sea dog accent and a mix of old English as he withdrew his two blades. One was a large saber while the other was a short dagger.

"Have it your way. Go to Dormant now or I will vanquish your soul all together." Eli took out his sword and pointed it at the pirate and the blade glowed yellow. "I hope you enjoy internal sleep." He charged the pirate and made contact with his blade. The yellow glow made it look like lighting was hitting his blade without remorse. The blade came thundering down one more time and the pirate's saber broke in two. He tried to run after the blade broke but Eli used a binding spell to stop the pirate dead in his tracks. Eli then walked over to him and drove his blade into the back of the pirate. He squirmed until something very strange happened. His body vanished until he turned into a soul and went into his sword. "So, this is another soul that has been resisting to go into the Dormant."

"What is Dormant? And what the hell is going on?" Raven asked looking at the old man.

"Well to my knowledge I do believe Dormant is where souls go after death. And what we saw I do believe we just saw this man vanquish this soul to Dormant. But how did it get down here" Silver went on with his knowledge of the after life.

"I was hoping this would come up sooner or later. The reason the demons are forming in the east is these souls are being blocked to the Dormant so they must take form into something else in the mean time. Something else is also playing a part in the spirits because they would just turn into floating ghost but someone is turning them into demons. Until whatever is blocking way is killed, them demons will continue to form." Eli explained.

"So what do you suggest doing. This is obviously a power inside of the spirit world which no one can access." Serge pondered.

"This is where I come in. This blade can open the seal but cannot be to unseal it until our work is done." He then made a circle with his blade and began to chant. A large portal opened to a place that was dark and dreary but at the floor were beautiful landscapes. "So join me and I will promise to guard you on your quest." He offered.

Raven didn't even give it a second thought as he jumped through the portal along with Sliver. Serge just looked on stunned.

"So are you coming or just going to sit here and stare at it." Eli looked at him with a weird smile.

"So old…yet you have the patience of my nephew." Serge shook his head as he jumped into the portal.

They all landed in the beautiful world unhurt but the odd feeling of something was wrong.

"We are going to meet up with two people I know can help us. Nahadia and Desonus her guardian. She is the only remaining summoned that will be able to kill Pain. It is time, Raven we must travel into the land of restless souls. Once fixed I promise to do what I can to help you on your quest." Eli was pumped about having Raven to fight with him but what Raven doesn't know is what is in store. Eli decided to tell him later when he felt the time was right.

"We are nearing their house, be careful, Desonus is quite protective so don't be afraid if he watches you with a close eye. He is a creature you have probably never seen." Eli talked as they entered a forest where two spirits ambushed them into the body of a Hoob. Raven dashed over to the beast and cut its head clean off its shoulders. Raven smirked as he put his sword back into his Scabbard until they came to the house. Eli came to the door and knocked three times and the door was flung open and a long bladed staff was pointed at him. Eli looked calmly at Desonus as he put his spear down.

"So Eli what brings you here?" Desonus fearing the worst was here, he had knew Nahadia sense she was a little girl. She had become a sister to him and now he might lose her. "Is it time for the journey?" He asked with little hope in his voice.

"I hate to say it but it is Desonus but I have more friends with me. Meet Raven, the fighter I told you about, Silver the monk, and Serge Raven's drunken uncle." Eli introduced them.

"I see that you favor Serge now do you Eli? Please Eli be more polite." Spoke up a soft voice in the back.

"Yes mama'." Eli bowed.

"Please Eli there is no reason to bow to me. I am nothing more than your friend." She smiled as she kissed him on cheek. He blushed as he got up and looked over to Desonus who wasn't very happy. The girl was looked about sixteen and had unbelievable body features. Her face one of an angle and hair long and flowing a beautiful chestnut color. Her eyes were the color of blue gems almost like angle eyes. She wore a long white robe with a blue shirt underneath. She walked over to her new friends and gave them all a huge. Except Silver which ended up kissing her on the lips and Desonus pulled him off of her. "So you are Raven you are quite the looker." She flirted Raven blushed and said thank you. They walked out of the house and Nahadia spoke up once again.

"So which city are we going to first?" She needed to learn the truth of what she was doing. All she knew was that she was suppose to kill a thing called Pain to allow the spirits to sleep. She was good at faking her feelings, she learned that not everything results in happy endings not even when Avo writes them.

End of chapter eight. Now to reviews.

ATR, I hope this was entertaining and how do you think the twist?

Deathbringger, Thank you for the support continue to read and I will continue to post.

Jess, thank you for reading and giving me the name for Nahadia. I hope that you will enjoy your character.

Masterbeef, Beef rots in hot heat.

Mark20, so you are going to hate me soon.

Seda, Thank you I hope you enjoy this part of the saga.

So is that everyone? Well thank you everyone I hope you do continue to read. This part of the saga is more of a tragedy. So read on for a while and I think you might even cry I don't know.


	9. The city of Mirrors part one

Hmm this got deleted when I finished it. So on with another chapter. Now for chapter nine and now we will find out what is really going on and some stuff happens but what all happens is a secret. Disclaimer, I don't own anything all. The rich people at Microsoft own it so go ask them why it wasn't the best RPG of all time. So here it is,

Chapters nine, The City of mirrors part one.

Nahadia walked with a free spirit and a happy face. She would bend over and smell the flowers as she ran around with childish enthusiasm. She took the first red flower she saw in the wide field and she picked it and finally got back on the wagon the rest of the team was on. She took the flower and gave it to Raven.

"Here, I picked it just for you." She blushed but Raven gave it back to her and put it in here hair.

"It looks better on you." He sat on the wagon. She walked around and sat down next to Desonus and smiled. "What is your problem?" She asked as the big beautiful blue cat with features of a lion. Desonus was maybe the least happy of the group as he sat with a mournful scow on his face. He looked at her with slight apathy but decided to answer any way.

"I am afraid of what might happen to you when we do go and try to kill pain. I mean first off we have no clue what kind of power this 'staff of Aeons' has." This quickly made contact with Raven's ears and he butted in.

"Does this rod have anything to do with the sword of Aeons?" He looked intently at them.

"Well I believe they both carry extreme magical and physical abilities. I also believe that only the true wielder can hold the blade. See try to hold the staff of Aeons." Desonus informed Raven. Raven sighed and walked over and touched the staff. It let out a sharp electrical impulse and cut his hand the longer he held it. He flinched at the pain and let go of the staff.

"So the true handler can hold the blade. Interesting I will ask the academy once I get back." Raven sat with udder awe on his face at the blade's powers.

"Did you say the academy?" Eli finally said something the first time on the journey in the horse pulled carriage.

"Yes I have finally been inducted to the Raiders and they have sent me to find the sword of Aeons." Raven sat back talking to Eli why staring at the lustrous landscape filled with flowers, large trees, mountainous hills and a blue sky. Wherever they were at is where they needed to stay. Raven could just stay here and sleep it was a welcome change to his normality lately of being attacked by guardians and finding more crazy people that want to join his quest.

"I see. Just watch your back Raven I don't need anyone else I meet dying on me. I knew a guy once that was almost killed for not taking a order from them." Eli smirked. "I am sure you can handle yourself though."

"Yhea I think I will be fine." Raven smirked as his blade out and showed it to everyone. "This is what they have intrusted me with. My father's essence is in this blade. When he died his soul was bind to this blade for some reason but my guess is that he left it for me. But I will know the truth soon enough." He slowly washed some off the blood off his blade.

"I think it is sweet that your father left you a part of him to remember him by." Nahadia smiled.

"His entire soul is locked into the blade." Raven didn't even break a sign of emotion. He just stared into the sky.

"Oh…I am sorry." She looked at her feet as they hanged out of the wagon afraid to look at him in the eyes.

"It is fine. It happened for a reason and as of now it is helping me immensely." He just went on.

"I believe we should make camp here for the night." Desonus instructed his team. He got up stretched his legs. His age had to be older than everyone else as his cat like eyes held wisdom and had many combat scars on his face and chest. He wore strange beads around his neck along with bracelets of many colors and jewels. His main coat of fur was a light blue and he had graybeard that came down to the lower section of his neck. They all got out of the caravan and began to pitch tents and began to gather wood to make a fire for making food. That night they feasted on delicious fish and potatoes made over an open fire. They all sat haply and began to eat when Silver brought up the first sign of conversation.

"So how old are you Nahadia?" Silver asked with the last of the fish in his mouth.

"Sixteen, why?" Nahadia looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Damnit!" he whispered to himself looking at the sky. "Just curious I guess." He replied.

"I happen to be three hundred and seventy eight years old." Desonus looked at Silver with his lion like eyes. "Is that old enough for you?" He growled with the last remark. For the rest of the dinner no one said anything but there was small chitchat between Raven and Nahadia as well as Silver and serge. Eli looked like he wasn't in the mod to talk and neither was Desonus. They all ate themselves silly and finally Eli and Desonus began to talk.

"Anyone one up for a bear handed fight to burn off the food?" Eli asked.

"Sure no one here can make a decent beer so why not. That is the way of a warrior booze and fighting." Serge cracked his knuckles and stood up. "Now let me warn you kid, I don't want you crying when you end up with a broken rib or something." Serge began to taunt the much smaller Eli.

"I will make sure of that, also don't cry when I win." Eli calmly got up and took off hi red robe. Underneath the robe was a rubber like mesh that was all black. Desonus also got up,

"Any one want to have a magic fight with me?" His large figure looked menacing but Silver was the first to accept.

"I will gladly challenge you to a quick fight." Silver got his scrolls and got up.

Eli and Serge looked at each other with a warrior's determination as they walked around in a circle waiting for the other to land the first blow.

"Well are we going to go around in circles or are we going to fight." Serge said with his bellowing voice.

"I bid you fair warning, I will beat you." Eli then charged Serge and punched him right in the chest making a loud thump sound as it knocked back Serge.

"So you do pack quite the punch for such a little guy." Serge got up and then threw a large upper cut to Eli's chin sending him flying into the air and then landing on his back.

"You have some strength yourself Serge." Eli shook off the blow as if it was nothing. "But you'll have to do better if you want to beat me." Eli than tried to land a large overhead kick but Serge grabbed Eli's leg and slammed him into the ground. Serge then launched him down the hill they were on and watched him roll down the remainder of the hill. Serge began to run down the hill to step on his fallen comrade but he then felt something hit him square in the stomach with the power of ten bulls. He fell over and had to catch his breath, Eli had landed a powerful gut punch on Serge .

"No…fa…fair…. you…you cheated you….ass." He wheezed as Eli helped him up.

"Sorry about that I got carried away. I guess by disqualification you win Serge. Savor this victory cause it won't last long." Eli then walked back to the camp where Silver and Desonus were about to fight.

"So are you sure you want to use magic?" Silver asked as he got out his first scroll. "I am a high class monk so I just want to warn you, you may have met your match."

"Such arrogance. This shall be your downfall Silver. Now remember nothing but magic no Physical attacks. Fight until the other gives up." Desonus then put his hands together and began to conjure a spell. A red glow formed in his hands as he smirked because he knows that if this hits he wins. "One thousand needles!" He shouted as a thousand little red needles shot out from his hands. Silver quickly put out a protective scroll and all the needles were absorbed into the shield.

"Now it is my turn." Silver then took out another ancient scroll with the eastern words as he chanted. "Holy light." A flash of light went over the field and Desonus was blinded for a split second but that was enough for a devastating blow to be landed. Silver then used his spell Holy blast. Another wave of white light, this time heated, charged at Desonus and hit him dead on in the chest. He was sent flying backward with his beautiful coat a flame. Desonus quickly healed himself and got to his feet and grinned.

"Do you know what Desonus in my creatures language means?" He asked Silver.

"No what does it mean?" He replied.

"It means copycat!" He laughed as he used Silver's blinding spell and Holy blast against him. Silver was on the ground cursing his luck when Desonus decided to take pity on him and helped him up.

"Do you wish for this to continue?" Desonus asked Silver got to one knee.

"Actually this match is just getting started." He then casted energy wave which knocked Desonus off guard. Silver then took off his right arm guard and used his magic hand. He began to drain life from Desonus and Desonus couldn't do anything until he would black out.

"If that is what you wish." Desonus was going all out, having an idea of what he was doing, was going to throw all of his power into one attack. He put his hands into the air and a lighting streak hit him on his hands. "This Silver is one of the most deadly attacks if not harness correctly I can kill you with this." He then formed the lighting into a small ball of powerful electricity. "This is the attack at ten percent of maximum energy and it will still will knock you out." He grunted as he threw the ball at Silver but Silver didn't make an attempt to move out of the way.

"This my friend is where you messed up." Silver put his hand out and absorbed the lighting attack and reflected it back at Desonus and it landed dead on with his body. His fried body lay on the grass as Silver casted a seal spell making sure Desonus couldn't cast another spell once Silver revived him. Silver used heal and awoke Desonus and he admitted defeat.

"I see you have a lot of skill but if this was an all out battle I can assure you that I would win but until that day I will have to settle for second place." Desonus bowed his head as he went back to where he was sitting earlier.

The moon was high when all of the fighters went to bed except Raven and Nahadia. Raven couldn't sleep that night and was staring at the sky when Nahadia went to use the bathroom she sat next to him.

"Beautiful aren't they?" She asked as she slowly got closer to Raven and he didn't even notice.

"It is and it is a shame that Pain is destroying it piece by piece." Raven looked at the millions of stars even though he knew that they had to be millions of years old.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked as she moved practically next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Everyone else is."

"Except you I take it." Raven still looked at the stars.

"I guess your right. I will leave you alone then." Nahadia apologized.

"No I like your company." Raven finally looked at her and smiled. "I have no choice this could be a long quest."

"Thank you." She laughed as she hugged him. "Thank you for helping Desonus and me. Every one of your friends are so funny. I hope we get to live together after the quest." She looked into the night sky.

"I promise you that once we fix this I will buy everyone here a cottage to live in with me in hook coast." Raven looked into the sky and saw something odd. A strange formation of stars surrounded what looked like a large eye. The clouds around the eye looked like souls and the eye was bleeding. It was the strangest sight he has ever seen but he didn't want to scare the girl.

"You promise?" She asked him with a bright glow in her eyes.

"Promise." Raven then pulled her into his arms and held her. "Do you have any idea where we are going?" Raven asked he had been playing this quest by ear until now.

"Yes. I do believe we are going to a town called Neville but you can't see it until we get access." She waved her wand at the ground and some grass floated around and began to dance in an orderly form.

"Why can't I see it?" Raven asked.

"Because it is the city of mirrors. You can only see what the other people see outside of the town. We have to go there and I will learn one of my first summoning. I have no clue what I have to do but Desonus says the prophecies say that I will find out on my own when the time is right. Until then I have to play it by ear." She finally made the grass fall into her hand.

"So tomorrow we go to the city of mirrors? I hope it brings something new to us cause killing guardians is getting kind of dull." Raven smirked as he saw her play with the glass.

End of chapter nine.

Damn that was a long chapter but I hope you liked it cause the next few chapters will be this long. So get use to it and know time to address you fans, which will get you to review.

ATR, you rock and I hope you like some of the twist I am doing.

Seda, REVIEW!

Masterbeef, review…or did you.

Mark20, REVIEW

Deathbringger, please review

Sarah, I hope you like your character still and don't hate the love part.

So that is all for now go read the story that me and Tayter wrote when ever he puts it up so later.


	10. part two, Burning Star

Okay here it is one day before I finally start thinking about school so here is one of the last chapters I will put out this summer. SO much for finishing Yellow Vs Green2, well I will try to this year though. But non the less this is a fable story so you don't have a freaking clue what I am talking about so here it is the slightly more action packed part two to City of Mirrors. Disclaimer, I have no money there for I own nothing. Got it? I am also going to roman numerals…until I forget what symbol I need to use then I will go back to numbers but until then here is chapter 10 or in this case,

Chapter X, City of mirrors part two, Burning star.

The next morning they all packed their materials and began to head north to the so called 'City of Mirrors.' Raven didn't all believe that the entire city could be passed just because it looks different. But then again, he has been through three portals in the last two weeks by now he would believe that rock Trolls could be tame pets. Most of his crew were still talking about last nights practice matches while Raven and Nahadia sat in the back of the carriage and talked about her life.

"I lived in a small village with a few people but they all saw me as with an outcast. I think it had something to do with the magic I possessed. When I turned thirteen my father was killed by a cult somewhere hoping to end my dreams of becoming a summoner. I originally thought of quitting but then I realized that I had to continue or they would of won. I hope to one day find the cult that did this and kill them for what they did." She kicked her feet over the edge of the cart as the carriage rolled over a few hills but then began to pick up speed.

"What do you plan to accomplish at this city?" Raven asked his question last time was interrupted by the sprawl.

"Well the chieftain said that it would unfold itself at our feet, we are going off by the ancient prophecy so it is said the first Beast of the Ancient's will be shown to me when the time is needed. I have a bad feeling, nothing for summoners is ever handed to them." She continued to kick her feet hanging out of her long skirt.

"So what is its name or do you know. To think of it, can you do magic?" Raven smirked.

"Of course!" She was about to smack him but she just smiled, "I also have no clue on the name of it but the ancients call him 'Burning Star'."

"Interesting. But what do we do after that?"

"That is a question for Desonus." She then stood up to stretch. The sun was still low into the trees as the its red glow light the morning ground and then the carriage stopped. It was a sudden stop and Raven was thrown off. Everyone laughed at him as he was sent flying into a hill. Raven put a hand out to lift himself but the ground was almost like metal. The grass was fake, was this the "City of mirrors" he had heard so much of? He picked himself off the ground and pulled the grass; nothing. He tried to put his sword into the grass, it went in but he didn't feel it go through anything and when he pulled the blade out of the ground. Mud came off the blade but it looks like water. A person would just glance over this, maybe there is more to this city than meets the eye. Raven shook it off as he thought of the bad pun he had come up with and he hopped back into the cart as Desonus and Nahadia stepped out and she wave her wand in front of her and Desonus began to chant and then the seal was gone. It was a large ancient Roman like city with buildings made of stone and large columns held up great town halls. People just stopped and glared at us like they have never seen other people then themselves They continued on getting strange looks and shouts in a tongue Raven never heard of. Desonus apparently understood as he shouted back with a gnarl in his voice. They finally stopped in the middle of the town at a large building where Eli and Nahadia were the first ones out as they stared at the large building with two stone carvings of two men holding up the roof. They all began to climb up the stairs when we were stopped and again Desonus talked to them and Desonus was able to walk up to the door with the rest of them. The interior was huge and filled with many doorways. Desonus walked calmly to the third door and pushed it open with a little more ease then he had been when he was outside. The door lead to the throne room and inside there was a man on the throne looking out his window. The room was covered in gold and the king had necklaces on his neck. He looked over at us and his face lit up.

"Ah Desonus, long time no see." The man looked foolish as he ran over towards us and he hugged the large loin like creature.

"Yes Richard I haven't seen you in so long. It had to be five years sense I saw you last." Desonus then turned around and introduced us. "This is the summoner, Nahadia, the bronze of this operation, Eli, and his friends, Raven, Silver and Serge the Drunkard." Desonus chuckled as he look at Serge's stern eyes.

"Eh, look here, I am not drunk 'all' the time, I mean I am sober forty-percent of the time." This not being one of those rare occasions.

"Pleased to meet all of you," He shuck their hands and then looked over at Nahadia, "wow you've grown a lot over those five years, I only hope so did your skill." He then hugged the girl as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey grandpa." She said as she turned around skipping back to her friends and then turned around to ask him a question, "What am I here for again?"

"Well, the prophets said that one day a army of the dead shall try to overthrow the town but one warrior would destroy the leader of this threat." He read the thing indented into his wall, there was one more sign. It read, "This is no beginning, this is the end." Raven knew that sign probably meant he was going to die or get pretty close to getting killed, signs like this always did. He took out his blade realizing that anyone could break the blade and then what? He had to get it fixed soon.

"So…" Silver looked at the king for a while.

"Well I believe the day would be the day the summoner meant to destroy the demon that blocks a soul from eternal sleep." He read more scriptures.

"Wow that is pretty straight forward. I take that you have heard rumors and began to shake in your rich man britches?" Raven asked with a smirk look on his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A man in dark armor walked up a large staircase leading up from the dungeons. Two men held the man's arms as he dangled lifelessly as he was placed in a large spell circle and on the other side was a old body armor set for a samurai. At the top of the room was a man with two short blades and then he began a chant. The circles began to show the symbols as a blue light was sucked from the body and into the suit. It got up and went over to the two blades hanging on the wall.

"Now Burning Star, go, lead my army and destroy them." The man with the short blades told the soul trapped in the suit.

"What about the girl, dead or alive?" It asked holding up its blades. One was a blade with a tip like fire made out of steal while the other was a short dagger with a ribbon on the end. He vaguely remembered what the weapons do as if it was his past in some way. Who was he? Why was I taking orders from this man? Who was this girl? How did I know to say that at that time? Just then it seemed to sink in where he was. Bits and pieces of his memory became to flow in like a broken damn floods the city. His name was Mathew James Thead; he had a brother, two sisters, a dead father, a murdered mother and now a dead cousin. He then felt a strange volt of anger…he also had a dead daughter of fifteen and a murdered wife of thirty. Memories of his past with his child growing up on a farm, playing tag, helping her grow crops, his wife, his beautiful wife laying on the ground with someone holding a large sword covered in blood coming out of her back. The child lay dead on the floor, it looked as if she was also killed by this blade.

"It was your brother my dear child." The man had an odd colored hair, almost as if was blue but his age had silver mixed in along with the aqua blue.

"My brother." His voice was different, it seemed to be held back like it was muffled, and something didn't seem write…was he even in his body? He looked around and saw it, his black armor he wore in some kind of battle but he couldn't remember what. Maybe it was a fight with his brother he just didn't know right now. "Who is my brother?"

"His name is Raven. Also for the girl I would like it if she was alive although if she puts up a fight, kill her I can revive her, just hack her into little bits, you have a tendency to do that." He then opened a portal to the town where the girl was currently.

"Am I alone?" He asked looking around only seeing the two slaves.

"I don't know show me how rusty you are with the blade, kill the two that brought your body in here." He chuckled as he sealed the two doors leading out of the room. He took the flame blade and severed the first slave's head off. Blood spilled all over the place as the head rolled around the hall and then Burning Star looked over to second one he was hiding in a corner crying. This was pitiful and disgraceful to him as he used the ribbon, extended it to sever the man into small slices with blood and organs lying on the floor.

"You have some memory of how to use your blades, but you don't can't the entire town on. Take the army with you, make sure you come back with the summoner." Burning Star then walked into the portal and then found himself on a hill with an army of stone statues about his size all waiting on his order. Down below lay a town no one seemed to see us but it was a beautiful town non-the less. The stone buildings it mad and impression on him for a few seconds and then he pointed his finger forward and shouted the command that would bring this town to its knees, "Charge!" The entire army began to run down the hill still no one noticed that until the first solider killed a civilian. The statues were all armed with the same long sword. They ran up to one civilian after another killing them searching for what he was looking for. Burning Star felt and aura like his and began to follow. He was surprisingly fast from what he remembered but this body was at least a tenfold better. He found a large building with two statues of two men holding it up was the source of the aura. He kicked down the large stone door with ease and then saw a group of fighters and he guessed the king of this town.

"I want the girl." He sounded stern but of course someone had to speak up.

"I don't care what you want. You'll burn in hell first before you can touch this girl." Raven stepped in front of her.

"You…you are the same as me." He said looking at his aura surrounding him.

"Yhea right." Raven said holding his blade out ready for a fight and then all of his friends stepped behind him.

"If you are looking for a fight you found one." Serge now sober all of a sudden took out his axe for battle.

"Same here." The rest of the crowd said all taking out whatever they had for battle.

"Fine if you won't give her over I will take her from you guys." He laughed as he took out his blades. Silver was the first to attack by using a holy magic spell unleashing a shroud holy smoke covering the field. Silver then ran over to Burning Star and landed a blade blow to his neck but nothing happened. Burning Star took the blade and stabbed Silver in the stomach with it making him bleed profusely and then he used force push to knock him to the fever back of the chamber nearly killing Silver. Nahadia ran quickly over to him and tried to use white magic to heal him.

"Anyone else?" he said trying to chuckle but it came out a muffle.

"Me." Eli said calmly as he took off his large jacket revealing a badly burned arm wrapped in bandages and he took out his large broad sword. He charged Burning Star and Burning Star did the same. They both stood there for a second then Eli began to bleed from his side badly and this time Burning Star did laugh.

"And I thought this was going to be hard now just hand over the girl and I won't kill anymore of you."

"Okay you bastard this time I'm going to kick your ass and hang it up in the middle of the town to show everyone how easy you and your entire family is to kill." Serge began to run towards the man but before he could land a single blow, Burning Star used his ribbon move to impale Serge through the stomach and he fell over.

"Last chance before I get to kill you all." He said looking at Desonus ready to fight.

"Never." He said and he casted a spell trying to freeze him but he just shook it off and casted his own spell which was going to absorb Desonus' soul in a matter of minutes when Nahadia casted the counterspell. Desonus tried to do some up close attack but failed. His first strike was a downward assault with his staff but Burning Star caught the blade and stabbed Desonus with the other. He then picked him by the neck and drained the will from him and then casted him to the other side of the room where Nahadia quickly tried to heal him.

"So it is just you and me eh?" Raven looked at the thing with a smirk, "I hope your master can put you back together once I dice you into a thousand little pieces." Raven charged him full on and Burning Star once again tried the ribbon technique but Raven jumped over it and landed a flying blow onto the thing's chest. Raven looked over his shoulder as the man stumbled over with a large gash in the armor. He then got back up and began his own assault. He took out the flame sword and tried to strike Raven down with three straight blows but Raven was able to with stand them put it was like torture. He felt his entire body tremble after each menacing blow but then the fourth blow it happened, his sword broke in half.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

Sorry I had to leave it at that but I thought you might like a little suspense with this chapter sense it has been so long from the last time I posted. I hope this more than made up for that. Also I am going to be posting some exclusive fanfiction on Gamesource so you might want to check that out. I hope to finish the light side story there. If you couldn't guess whom the man that resurrected Raven's brother, yhea that was his brother, you best go reread a few chapters but if you could then you are set and will see where I am going with this. Also my favorite band, Coheed and Cambria, has released a new album and it totally kicks ass. I mean it is a lot darker than the last of their albums but hey it got me to write and that should count for something. Now to the review list!

ATR, keep up the support I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Mark20, I believe you said you love crazy power ups at near death situations, you will love the next chapter.

Seda, hey man…update and review. Get ready to flip about whom I kill off later.

Deathbringer, keep reviewing.

Lotordude, I like your story and so should everyone else, a hell of a lot better than this.

Knux Rox, yhea, I got more reviews to chapters HAHAHAHA accept it. Oh well your story is better than mine is.

Sarah, I hope you like your character, she kicks ass next chapter.

Tayter, hurry up and read this.

A mind with good taste, you're right, this shouldn't be the most popular.

Well Fuel for the feeding end so appreciate the three thousand word chapter cause I sure as hell isn't making the next chapter as long. But the next chapter will be sweet violence. So yhea see you all later and please review. Also the top part is inaccurate, I will probably not finish YVG any time soon…and school already started.


	11. Part three, a prelude to the end

Here we go the conclusion to the three-part city of mirrors series, will Raven live or will his brother slay him for a past Raven isn't even sure of. So without further ado I give you,

Chapter XI, City of mirrors part three, A prelude to the end, hidden power revealed.

Raven looked up with a look of shock as one half of his blade lay on the floor shattered from the rest of its hilt. Raven then jumped back away from Burning star ready for whatever was thrown his way. Burning Star walked slowly towards defenseless Raven as he was embracing for impact but Burning Star picked Raven up and began to drain a red essence from him but all of a sudden the spirit of Raven's father took over Raven.

Raven kicked Burning Star in the neck and was instantly let go. "I thought I put you under the hex." The demonic voice roared from Raven.

"You did but my master revived me." Burning Star, the shell of Raven's brother replied.

"Your master? I am your only master now bow down to me." Raven sent out an orange lighting bolt and it but Burning Star on his knees.

"Even if you kill me the Apollo will bring me back." Burning Star laughed even though he didn't even know the Apollo or any of his followers. Raven then casted another lighting bolt and picked up Desonus' weapon and drove it through the heart of Burning Star but Burning star just got back up. "Fool, I was already dead, mortal injuries can not kill me!" He took the blade and smacked Raven across the face with the rod. Raven flew into the wall and instantly picked himself back up like it was nothing.

"So, I guess I will have to torture your soul out of this hollow body." He raised Burning Star and a red beam connected to Burning Star and he began to yell as his soul was tortured and his mind was warped. "I just want to know one thing before I vanish your soul to oblivion, why did you come here?"  
"I was told that Raven was the one that killed my wife and kids. I sought to take revenge for my family and me. But now I see, Raven isn't the monster, you are. Raven could turn out to save the world, you could rot his mind to destroying it. I will do everything in my power to make sure Raven turns out to be on our side. Not just to save earth, but to piss you off." Burning Star was once again treated to being tortured and finally Raven stopped to say something.

"I killed you and your family so you wouldn't meddle in my affairs with Jack. I had the blade, but you and your damn sister, I WOULD HAVE RULED THE WORLD BUT YOU HAD TO KILL ME AND MAKE THAT BRAT'S FAMILY GUARD THE BLADE FROM ME AND JACK! THEN JACK WOULD TRY AGAIN LATER IN LIFE AND DIE TRYING TO GET THE BLADE! I SWEAR I HOPE THIS IS SO PAINFUL THAT AVO WOULD SHAKE IN FEAR OF THIS POWER!" The red beamed surged extremely fast and Burning Star's body exploded but having no internal organs or blood just fragments of armor scattered the ground. Raven looked at his hands, still his father, and went over to Nahadia. "You see that bitch? That is the true power of Raven. If you ever backstab or try to talk my child out of getting this blade, I personally will kill you." Raven's father tried to pick up Nahadia but all of a sudden there was some kind of resistance. Raven's real self stood in soul form in front of his father holding him back.

"Father, I will not allow you to hurt her." Raven looked into his own eyes.

"Son, don't you see? She will be your down fall. She will be the one that will end my legacy. You will get this blade and you will rule Albion!" His father yelled as they still struggled pushing each other back.

"Rule Albion? Why? My goal is just to get the sword. I never said I was going to over throw Albion. And second of all…how…how did you get into my body!"  
"I am a soul, I can not go to Avo and Skorm is afraid of me. I had to find something to do. I mean I thought you would be all for taking over this town. I mean you are my child, I was maybe the biggest slaughterer know to Albion. Why don't remember anything about your child hood? It's because it never happened. You were brainwashed for many years and kept at the age you were when you entered the academy. We waited till after the Great War to let you live a life. I see now that I might have been a mistake but I want you to see what happened to me before I died." Raven's father then entered Raven's mind and showed him this last memory,

Raven's Father and Jack of blades entered a large chamber with seven elemental stones and placed them along the seal of the walls. There was a light sound and then the wall of the cave lifted revealing a room with Raven's Brother and Raven's sister. They both stood with two magical swords. Raven's brother had his Flame sword and the Ribbon sword while Raven's sister had her daggers.

"Dad I can't let you have this blade. If you were to have it, you would only bring death and destruction to the world. I'm sorry but if you come any closer I will kill you." His sister Kathleen shook as she jumped towards Jack and drove the daggers in his eyes.

"Malicious do something." Jack yelled in pain as he pulled the optical cord out of his head. Malicious, Raven's dad, casted a spell to stop the bleeding and he charged his daughter. They clashed weapons for a while but Raven's father was just too strong to be controlled and he pushed her back. Mean while Jack of blades ran out of the room like a coward.

"Kathleen go after Jack, I have a score to settle." The two attacked each other with brutal force but each time one would hit the other the other would block.

"I am glad that I taut you well in fighting but I am afraid that I must kill you." Raven's father then vanished to behind Raven's brother and took out his heart from his back. He bled as he fell over dead. "The blade, it is now rightfully mine not that coward jack." He took the sword of Aeons and placed it in his right hand. "The power and the glory now rest in my right…" before Raven's father could finish what he was saying three arrows went into his back. It was Jack of blades.

Raven woke up out of the dream and looked around. He was on the ground with everyone around him.

"Good he's alive." Eli spoke first.

"Yhea but what can he do without a blade and the entire army of the dead?" Surged asked looking at Eli.

"Raven can use his brother's blade for now, I know someone that can put a cast on his blade that will hold it until we get to that sword smith in the east." Eli looked outside. About a thousand zombie soldiers stood outside striking down innocent people.  
"Nahadia stay in here with the king, if any break into this room use your white magic, do not try to help us." Desonus then took his weapon and opened the door. They all ran outside cutting down zombie after zombie. Raven's new blade slashed through people like butter but it was getting hard to fight because so many people would surround him and start to grab on to him. He shook off the first wave but wasn't so lucky on the second. They pulled him down and began to bite him. Blood gushed through the wound as he began to think about what you would say when he died. Then a sudden yell came out.

"LET HIM GO!" Nahadia boomed as she put her staff of Aeons to the sky and made a symbol in the sky. They were the gates of Hades as she pulled out her first summon monster, Lavera. It was a giant molten bird that flapped its wings with extremely high heat. "Now my pet, Flying Fry." The bird went into the air and flapped its wings and the entire army of zombies caught fire and ran around the town and then turned to ash. After that the bird flew back into the gates and the gates sealed. It was like watching something bigger than life just come out of no where and then leave. Nahadia fell over and passed out her skirt now singed at the edges from the fire. Raven still on the ground smiled to see her sleep, she needed some rest, now he needed to rest, but the question would be if he would ever wake up…

End of chapter eleven

Okay I hope you all enjoyed it I can't have the review list but review under a pen name and I will make sure I comment back unless you tell me not to. Until later, REVIEW!


	12. Dreams

ApolloIV with another VERY SHORT chapter to MCABADSS. I felt that this was necessary as a stand-alone chapter because it signifies something very large is on the horizon. Also I borrowed lyrics from the Coheed and Cambria song, Mother May I, so I don't own anything from that song. Come to think of it, I don't own anything. So here is chapter,

XII Dreams.

Raven looked around, not a single wound on his body but he was standing a pure white room. Was he dead? He didn't know and write now he didn't know what was going on. He looked around and tried to find a door and then on the wall words written in blood appeared.

"Avo only knows when your words are impure and the blood on your hands isn't yours." It appeared on all the walls and something like a time bomb went off in Raven. He yelled and screamed until the room shook and the words grew larger and larger. Finally he stopped screaming, his eyes red, his mind set on destroying something but he couldn't place his fingers on it. Finally the red in his eyes poured out and turned into a body next to Raven. There stood a man about six foot seven looking down on Raven. It was his father in battle armor and holding his blade of Torment.

"So Raven do you see what the song's message is?" His father didn't look at him but the words on the wall. "Do you understand the song?"  
"What song? I have never heard this song in my life." Raven was still in a constant fury for some reason.

"You know this song boy don't try to act like the words don't strike a cord with you." His father knew more than Raven did. Raven couldn't deny it though, the song was very familiar to him and he couldn't place his finger on why, but it was.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about, now give me some answers before I break you in half like a twig." Raven denied.

"Now now boy, let me refresh your memory." Raven's father used magic to chain Raven to the ground. There was a soft women's voice that began to sing.

"And Avo only knows when your word is impure and the blood on your hands isn't yours." She would sign to herself in a very sad tone.

"MOTHER?" Raven shouted in a mixture of confusion and excitement. "That can't really be you. Dad let me out of these chains!" Raven shouted even louder than he thought he could. The woman was behind some kind of curtain but only her shadow could be seen.

"Raven, your mother's dead. I killed her. This was her prayer for us. She knew our future so she knew to pray for us. You see Raven, even a light sided person knew your future wouldn't change you. I don't see why you would want to change your own future." His father let his wife continue to sing that song over and over again.

"Did you ever dream of the day we would meet face to face? In asking me to see the lie fuels their motive. The steps will break will break the same with every move and every shake." She then begins to sob. "Raven, I wish I would have stayed home for you. I didn't know how much of a change I would have made." She had her head in her hands.

This drove Raven to the limit and the true power inside him was released and he broke free of his chains and he jumped behind the curtain. There stood Nahadia smiling at Raven but all Raven felt was confusion. That was his mother…not Nahadia. She doesn't sing anywhere as soft as his mother did.

"What's wrong Raven?" Nahadia asked. Raven didn't say anything but stare at her. "What?" She asked again with that same smile. Before Raven could say something he felt blood splash against his face. It was oddly cold but he couldn't understand anything that was going on at the time. There was a blade through Nahadia's stomach and the person took out the blade and he looked at the person. It was himself. He was the mirror image of Raven but he had longer hair and a lot of cuts on his face. This couldn't have been him. He loved Nahadia; he could never kill her.

"Boy you're getting soft." This figure told Raven in Raven's voice only it felt a little colder.

"Who are…who are you." Raven asked.

"I am Raven! Raven! Raven! Raven!" then some more cold blood was splashed on his face. What the hell was going on in his dream? Was it a dream?

Raven sat up straight breaking the chains that held his arms down to the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Eli asked in a clam voice as always.

"I don't know…" Raven trailed off looking around. "Where's Nahadia?"

"Don't worry. She's in recovery along with Silver. Apparently the summoning she did put to much strain on her body. Silver sustained severe injuries in our last fight. He almost died while Nahadia was healing him. He was bleeding on the inside put I think the Prise here are very well trained." Eli finished.

"Prise?" Raven asked.

"Yes, the Prise are a magical type of folk who are very capable of magic and other methods of fighting or healing other than physical powers. Some, however, have gone rouge and formed a cult out in the woods, which I am sure we will encounter in the future." Eli looked around for his cup.

"Was there a Prise in here?"

"Yes she is in the back would you like to see her?"  
"Her?"

"Yes Raven did I stutter?"  
"No, go right ahead, are they offended by anything?"

"No, just don't insult her like you wouldn't insult a women." So Eli called the Prise into the room. "Nurse, are crazy friend here is awake." Raven looked at him with an insulted look but the Prise came into the room. She was tall and had long brown hair with beautiful eyes. Her long legs were covered up with a traditional skirt and her upper body was covered in a black top with a nurse's symbol.

"So you are Raven? I heard about what you did to save the king. You're quite the hero!" She talked in a silly voice, but from the sound of it, it was the way she really talked, not just baby talk to make Raven fell better.

"Thanks." Raven stumbled for more words but he thought he might as well keep it at that.

"What was up with the bad dreaming sweet cheeks?" She asked Raven as she sat down.

"Oh, I don't really want to talk about it but it was pretty odd." Raven looked around one more time then it struck him.  
"Where is wolfy and Serge?" Raven asked.

"They went out to do something, they didn't say what though." Eli looked at the nurse with wide eyes.

"So you are quite the strong one, you broke my chains! No patient has ever done that before. I was told you wake up with a bad temper." The nurse teased Raven.

"We figured we chain you down sense you've been sleeping for a week." Eli joked.

"A WEEK!" Raven asked shocked.

"Why yes sweetie, you've been snoozing for quite some time now. I have to say though, you have one of the cutest snores I have ever heard." Now she was just plain out flirting with him.

"So what's your name?" Raven asked the Prise.

"Ambelina." She replied touching his cheek.

"You still look wore out…oh hold on I got a calling. Your friend, Silver, he is up now I should go check on him." Ambelina got up and left.

"So Raven, you look like you need a little alone time, I will come back with Silver." Eli then got up and left the room as Ambelina did.

"So what did it mean?" Raven thought to himself. "The dream was staged but that song…it was real. How would he know though? It makes sense, that was his wife, but didn't father leave her with me at a young age and in the song she was signing to four year olds with that tone of voice." He sat there contemplating everything.

"And Avo only knows when your word is impure and the blood on your hands isn't yours." Raven would sign it back to himself a few times. Then it struck him. "Only my god knows, no one else. But why would she tell that to her kids? I wouldn't even tell my children that, and look at me! I am a brutal killing machine bent on destroying the world." Raven would sit in the room for an hour while he contemplated this in his head and then there was a knock at his door. It was Serge and Desonus.

"Why hello, glad to see you're alive." Desonus walked in laughing and even Serge was laughing was he still dreaming? "I got your fixed by a buddy of mine. It's a lot stronger than the other cast that you had before but I have to say, it won't stand up to too much beating so take it easy but it will work for a good while until you have the swordsmith fix it." Desonus handed Raven his sword and Raven looked in joy. It was shiny and all the rubies were bright and gleaming in the light of the room.

"Of course I was stuck paying for it." Serge chuckled and patted Desonus on the back.

Raven smiled but then Silver busted in from the door.

"They took Nahadia and Ambelina!" he yelled as he busted open the door.

End of chapter twelve.  
Okay so maybe that wasn't as short as I intended it to be but I think that it did the justice. Okay I will reply to anyone that reviews as always but none the less, tell me what you think. The real lyrics to the song go,

"And God only knows when your word is impure and the blood on your hands isn't yours" Pretty much the same just I changed it so it followed the Fable religion.

NOTICE! Good news to any Coheed and Cambria fans cause i am going to do a total explanation of the three albums. I can get an accurate read on the first two but good apollo may be a bit of a strech.


End file.
